MEMORIES FORGOTTEN LOVE REMEMBERED
by jadestonedreams
Summary: What happens to the Roswell gang when Maria is kidnapped and her memories of the Roswell gang erased from her mind and their memories of her.. What secrets will be revealed that will change the lives of everyone involved..Especially Michael and Maria.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Memories Forgotten/ Love Remembered Author: Jadestonedreams Rating: R Pairing: Michael /Maria..mainly everyone Disclaimer: Now let's think about this, If owned any of them, would I be sitting here writing fiction....probably...but 'sighs' I don't, only in my weird and freaky imagination..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N; ..I've decided to repost this story over here, because I'll be starting to post the sequel soon. Fair warning, this was my first fiction and it has never been beta'd...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Maria walked through the front door of her home and looked around her house. She loved this place, it had taken her a long time but she finally had the house she had been dreaming of, well not exactly but this came close enough  
  
For a long as she could remember, she had been having dreams of living in a nice little two story house, ever since she was a little girl living with her aunt grace. Maria smiled when she thought of her, she missed her aunt, and times like these often made her think of all the fun they had together and how she was there for her throughout the hardest times of her life.  
  
Maria went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to make a sandwich out of  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
"Great" Maria thought, "I've only been home five minutes"  
  
"Hello" Maria said  
  
"Hey chica, how's it going"  
  
"Oh, hey penny, everything's fine the kids are spending the weekend at their friends, so I get to have a three day vacation. Do you want to come over tonight I could really use a girlfriends night?" asked Maria  
  
"I would love to. I'll be there around 8:30 tonight after I close the shop up. Do you need me to bring anything besides the usual?" asked penny  
  
"Could you pick up a couple of movies for us to watch tonight?" said Maria  
  
" Sure RIA, anything particular you want to see?" asked penny  
  
No, just surprise me" replied Maria  
  
"See you tonight then, bye"  
  
"Bye" Maria hangs up the phone and smiles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~ b MEANWHILE IN ROSWELL /b  
  
"Have you seen that new movie at the movieplex, I was thinking we could all get together tonight and go to see it" said Max  
  
Michael sitting across from Max at their usual booth at the Crashdown looked up from the menu he was holding. Michael and his friend Max and Max's sister Isabelle had been coming here to the Crashdown, for as long as he could remember. The diner was owned by Max's girlfriend Liz Parker, her parents had left it to her when they were killed in a car wreck a few years ago.  
  
"Yeah, that would be all right" replied Michael  
  
A waitress comes and brings them their orders; Michael takes a sip of his cherry coke and looks up at his friend.  
  
"I had another dream last night again Max"  
  
Max stopped in the middle of eating his sandwich and looked up at his friend "Are you all right?" asked Max  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish I knew why I keep dreaming these same dreams constantly'" said Michael p  
  
"Maybe they're just dreams Michael, They might not mean anything," said Max  
  
"Yeah your probably right Max, I just keep thinking they mean something, I just don't know what" said Michael.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we will figure it out someday, right now I have to go pick up Alex from the airport. Izzy had to work, so I volunteered "said Max as he got up from the booth and told his friend bye  
  
Michael looked out the window and watched his friend get into his jeep and drive away, Before getting up and heading to the back of the Crashdown. Liz often let him use this room when he needed a break from work, and right now he did not feel like going to his house a dealing with all the work waiting for him there. Michael sat down on the couch and turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. he stopped on an episode of 'Win Ben Steins Money ' he sat back and relaxed in the couch and eventually he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
b DREAM SEQUENCEiMichael was eating at the crashdown with Max and izzy. Liz was working tonight going from table to table and sneaking looks at max. and Max was doing the exact same thing. Michael was looking around the diner and wondered where she could be. He wanted to see her again, He wanted to get lost in her green eyes and feel her soft curls in his hands again, he just needed to see her. Michael could hear Liz talking to her at the counter while they were waiting for their orders. He looked up from the table when he felt her approach the booth where he was sitting, as he started to look up to see her face.... /i  
  
"Michael!. Michael! " said Isabelle Shaking him awake 


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIES FORGOTTEN / LOVE REMEMBERED  
chapter 2

**Memories Forgotten / Love Remembered**  
chapter2

Maria walked through the doors of the crashdown and waved at the young girl behind the counter at the cash register. Sitting down at a booth in the corner, Maria looked out the window, then down at the menu in front of her.

"Hey Maria, what are you doing here, I thought you were going with your Mom today."

Maria looked up from her menu, to the young girl that had slipped into the booth across from her..

"Yeah, I was, but mom's client had to cancel, so she decided to finish up some personal work of her own today, and i came by to see if maybe you wanted to go catch a movie or something".

"Oh. I would love to ria, but I can't. My parent's have decided that tonight is family night".

"Why don't you ask Alex to go with you?" asked liz.

"I think he's going out with Isabel tonight.".

"Well, I'm glad that at one of us are happy with the Czechoslovakians.".

"Speak of the devils" said Liz looking up at the sound of the front door of the diner   
opening, signaling new customers..

Maria turned and looked in the direction that Liz was staring..

_ Great _ she thought_ This is just what I needed right now _.

. It was getting to be really hard to be around them lately..

"I just cannot deal with them right now liz. I'm going to go, I'll see you later.".

Maria got up from the booth trying not to be seen by the trio that had just entered the iner..

"Call me later tonight." whispered Liz.

Smiling, Maria went into the kitchen and out the backdoor of the diner. Maria took deep breathes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come..Turning the corner, Maria started running as fast as she could. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and then the tears came, more and more. Maria ran until she couldn't run anymore and fell down to her knees..

Getting up, Maria turned and looked around at the desert area that surrounded her. Had she ran that far? It didn't feel it..

> she muttered..

Sighing, Maria turned and started walking back towards town..

Stopping suddenly, she grew still. Something wasn't right. Maria was getting scared..

Someone was watching her. Her heart began pounding in her chest again and she suddenly became very cold. Looking around her, Maria couldn't see anyone..

Running back towards town as fast as she could, Maria could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The fear in her stomach was causing her chest to tighten. Then suddenly she was falling, tripping over her own shoe laces and stumbling. Getting up, and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Maria turned and started to run towards roswell again..

.

Maria never saw him coming. She only felt the fist that knocked her across the desert floor, and then the second one came down on her and the blackness overtook her..

All Maria could hear was bells ringing, and ringing........ringing....... .

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

. Maria bolted upright on her couch in her living room in a deep sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart pounding I, Maria walked into her kitchen and got herself a glass of water..

Going to the bathroom, Maria splashed some water on her face trying to shake off her nightmare. Maria suddenly realized the doorbell was ringing..

"Coming, I'm coming, who is it " shouted Maria walking towards the door..

"It's me penny, open the door Ria, these bags are starting to get heavy.".

Opening the door for her friend. Maria took one of the bags from her and ushered her inside..

"I thought you were going to just pick up a couple of movies for tonight" asked Maria putting the bag down on the kitchen counter..

"Well, I got to thinking when I was closing the shop p. If we're going to have a girlnight, then we should have a super girls night..

"What did you bring".

"I picked us up a couple of pizzas from Toni's, and I brought over my CD collection, along with some Rocky Road and Pistachio ice-cream..

Along with a few other Items of course," stated penny, pulling out a container of strawberries and wine, along with a huge box of chocolates and smiling..

"Chic, I think I just gained twenty pounds just looking at all this stuff " laughed Maria.

"And on that note, I have a suprise for you," said penny.

"Robert gave this to me for my birthday last month" said penny, pulling out an envelope from her purse. And handing it to Maria..

What's this" Maria asked, looking at the envelop in her hands..

"Open it up ducky, and find out".

Opening the envelop, Maria examined the contents and looked at her friend..

"A brochure to a spa retreat?".

"Yeah, a two day one night stay at a luxurious five star spa".

"Business ids doing well, and i was thinking we could go this weekend, ".

"Come on Ria, how often is it that we both have our kids gone at the same time".

Looking at the brochure in her hand, coming to an immediate decision, Maria smiled..

"You know what, your right. I could use a vacation, and this is just the thing".

"Great" smiled Penny.

Laughing and giggling, both women started looking through the brochure to the spa, and making plans for the weekend........

,center>chapter 3 


	3. chapter3

MEMORIES FORGOTTEN / LOVE REMEMBERED  
chapter 3 

  
  
Isabel Whitman walked through the front doors of the Crashdown and waved to the young girl at the register. Smiling Isabel walked over to the young lady.  
  
"Hello Jeannie, have you seen my brother, Max."  
  
"No ma'am, but I believe Mr. Guerin is in the back room" replied Jeannie turning to a new customer.  
  
"thanks"  
  
Isabel ha hoped to find Max, she'd wanted to tell him that she could pick up Alex after all.  
  
Guess I already missed him she thought.  
  
Smiling, Isabel walked towards the back to see what Michael was up to.  
  
Walking towards the backroom of the diner, Isabel couldn't help but think of all the great times they had here at the CRASHDOWN. Especially in the backroom, where they'd had a lot of secret meetings, her and Alex, Max and Liz, even Kyle and tess and of course she couldn't forget about Michael and...and...  
  
Isabel stopped outside the door to the backroom. Wincing at the sudden headache that had begun.  
  
There was no one else in the group she thought.  
  
But everytime he thought about Michael, she kept wanting to link his name to someone elses. That's crazy there was no one else in the group   
  
But Isabel had this tugging at the back of her mind, as if there was something her mind wanted to remember, but couldn't. The harder she tried to think about what it was, the more her headache increased. Shaking her head clear of her thoughts. Isabel walked through the doors of the backroom.  
  
Stepping into the backroom, Isabel found Michael asleep on the couch,.All thoughts of a few moments earlier completely disappearing..  
  
Leaning over, Isabel started to shake Michael to wake him up.  
  
"Michael!..Michael wake up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria Deluca stood in the center of her living room along with her friend penny. Singing along with the stereo system and dancing around the house like two teenage high school girls.  
  
Laughing and out of breathe, the two women fell onto the couch.  
  
Getting up, Penny went over and filled up their glasses and handed one to Maria.  
  
"You know penny, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" said Maria taking the glass.  
  
"me either"  
  
Maria picked up the brochure to the spa  
  
"I've got to tell you. I can't wait for us to get to the spa"  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Looking at the brochure, I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting weekend ......  
  
****************************************** ****************************************** **************************************  
  
  
Michael Guerin sat in the den of his home in Roswell, New Mexico. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon, with Isabel, keeping her company untill Max had called to say that he was back with Alex from the airport.  
  
After picking up a few items from the corner store, Michael went home.  
  
Punching in the numbers to Max's, Michael listened while the machine picked up.  
  
"Hey Max," said Michael into the telephone receiver. "Listen I won't be able to make it to the movies tonight. I'm really behind in my work, and I need to get these plans sent off to Mr. Stephenson by tomorrow, so I'll probably be up all night working. Maybe next week OK"  
  
Michael hung up the phone walked into the kitchen and was getting himself a bowl of pistachio ice cream when the doorbell rang.  
  
He really wasn't in the mood for company tonight. That's why he'd just told Max he had to work, when he didn't. The truth was Michael feeling frustrated, and the thought of sitting through another evening of listening to his happily married friends talk about their relationships was depressing.  
  
Granted, there was still Kyle and Tess, but they were both away at the moment.  
  
"Lindsey, what the hell are you doing here." said Michael gruffly  
  
"Nice to see you too" said Lindsey stepping inside.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for any company tonight"  
  
"Neither am I. You called and told me to come pick up the papers for the Denton project"  
  
Groaning, Michael rubbed his hands through his hair what's the matter with me he thought  
  
"I'm sorry Lindsey, forgive me"  
  
Lindsey looked at Michael and laughed.  
  
"Pigs must be flying over a frozen lake in hell! Did Michael Guerin just tell me he was sorry/"  
  
Michael couldn't help laughing.  
  
"I'll be right back with the papers" said Michael, turning and going through the living room and into his office.  
  
Lindsey stepped out from the foyer, and into the living room of Michael's home. She had been shocked, the first time she had come over to his home. She had expected the ultimate bachelor pad.  
  
Instead, she'd found a beautiful, two story home, with a sun room, a huge porch that extended all around the house, along with an extensive wine cellar, and a grand kitchen filled with everything imaginable. Plus a nice fireplace.  
  
The walls contained paintings Michael had done himself.  
  
One particular painting, had always stood out to her. It was of a young girl, she was sitting on a swing witch hung from a big thick tree in front of a small house. She wore a glimmering lavender gown with fairy wings and a wreath of flowers around her head. The girl had long hair with soft curls. Her face was tilted down, as if she was looking at something on the ground and smiling.  
  
Michael had painted it himself. It was one of the first paintings he had done after high school. Countless people had offered to buy it. But he always turned them down. No matter how much they offered him.  
  
He had told his friends once, That he didn't know why he couldn't sell the painting. It was just that he felt like he would lose something if he did and he might not be able to get it back.  
  
"Here are the papers Lindsey" said Michael coming up from behind, bringing Lindsey out of her thoughts?  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Michael looked up to the painting above the fireplace.  
  
"That's a truly amazing painting Michael, but I've always wondered, who is the girl in the picture."  
  
Michael thought for a moment before answering  
  
"My 'SOUL MATE' Lindsey, my 'SOUL MATE.'"   
  


chapter 4 


	4. chapter 4

Memories Forgotton/ Love Remembered

By: Jadestonedreams

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing for fun. 

part 4  
  
Maria sat at a table located on the terrace upstairs above the shop that she owned with her friend penny.  
  
Maria was drinking a cup of herbal tea and looking over the books of the past few weeks. Penny was right Maria thought business is doing well. We can afford to take a small vacation, and lord knows I could use one she thought.  
  
"There you are" said Penny coming through the window/doors to the terrace.  
  
"Hey, I thought I should get a little work done before we leave this weekend"  
  
"Well, I ordered the blue and silver rope bracelets for the store. Unfortunately they didn't have the matching rings for the Star Collection," said Penny pulling out papers from her leather case and placing them on the table in front of Maria.  
  
"That means we'll have to push back displaying the collection. We shouldn't put them out until we have the whole ensemble.  
  
"I agree, I did talk to the New York supplier and your Jade shipment should come through in about two weeks" said Penny.  
  
"Great" sighed Maria with a smile.  
  
"Penny, I have to admit I am forward to this trip. It'll be great to have two whole days of nothing to worry about.' Maria said leaning her head back so that the sun could shine on her face.  
  
"Me too" agreed penny, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"When are Robert and the boys due back, by the way?"  
  
"He said they would probably get back sometime Monday night. The boys were so looking forward to this trip with just them and their dad. They were practically bouncing off the walls all month long.'  
  
Getting up the two women climbed through the window/doors to the small apartment area above the shop. This was one of the reasons Maria had picked out this place. She liked the idea of having a little get away from work place at the work place. It was just a small area with a little living room, a small kitchen and two bedrooms and a little shower. The best part was the terrace area. You had to climb through a huge window area to get to it. Maria had told her friends that it made her feel like she was sneaking off on some wild adventure whenever she would go out there to sit.  
  
This was where she lived, when she first moved out of her aunt's house and started the business with Penny. Since the idea for the shop was Marie's and she had found the location. It was agreed she should move in here.  
  
Having her home so close to work had its advantages. She had a place where she could keep her twins with her. Maria didn't like the idea of having some stranger watch them in a daycare center while she went to work. Here she had access to them anytime of the day no matter what.  
  
"I called the Peterson's, to check up on Michael and Maxine, and to tell about our trip this weekend. I didn't want them to worry if they came back a little early and I wasn't here."  
  
"Are the kids having fun on their camping trip?"  
  
They're having a blast; Parker's dad took Mike and his two boys fishing yesterday on the lake. Apparently my sweet little man caught his very first fish. he was so excited I could barely get him to let me talk to his sister"  
  
"I'm glad our kids are having such a wonderful time Ria. Can you believe how far we've come. If anyone had told me, that I would have the life that I have right now. That I would be a partner in my own business, have a husband and three beautiful children. I would've told them they were crazy."  
  
Maria remembered when she had first met Penny.  
  
It had been at an art museum. They had come together over a painting of a group of children surrounded by fairies that were watching them play. Once they started talking they realized they had a lot in common and had become fast friends. Three years later they opened the shop together.  
  
One of the first things they bought together for the shop, was a copy of the painting they had seen together at the museum. It now hung on the wall across from the front doors of the shop. So that is the first thing you see when you walk inside and the name of the shop hangs above it in blue, lavender, and silver colors.  
  
After much debate, they decided to name the shop  
  
'THE ENCHANTED GARDEN GATE'  
  
They sold a variety of items in their shop. Including aromatherapy items to hand made jewelry to antique furniture and rare books. They also sold large assortments of fine crystals and expensive wine collections.  
  
Life can be very surprising Maria thought smiling.  
  
Getting up from the couch, Penny turned to Maria.  
  
"Well, I have some last minute packing to do before we leave in a few hours. I'll meet you back here around 3 this afternoon."  
  
"OK. Oh whose car do you want to take, yours or mine?"  
  
"We should probably take yours. I let Robbie take mine with the boys and all. If there's nothing else concerning the business, I'll go and get myself ready, See ya in a few Ria"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Twenty minutes later after checking everything. Maria walks out of the shop and gets into her car smiling.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun" Maria thinks to herself as she drives away.  
  
**MEANWHILE IN ROSWELL....**  
  
"Do you have everything packed for the trip?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I've been packed since yesterday"  
  
"Yeah, me too, this weekend should be a lot of fun."  
  
"I've got to tell you Liz. Appreciate you taking me with you to this spa. You have no idea how much I need this."  
  
"Well, we are going to have a great deal of fun this weekend. Just think Isabel, two full days of being pampered, your every wish granted," said Liz sitting down on the edge of Isabel's bed.  
  
"I was reading the brochure again last night, I think I'd like to try that seaweed mud wrap."  
  
"If you want mud wrap Liz, I can roll you around in the backyard, like I use to when we were kids," said Alex walking into the room and giving Isabel a swift kiss.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny" said Liz  
  
"What are you going to be doing this weekend. While we are having the royal treatment given to us," asked Liz laying across the bed.  
  
"Tonight I'm going to spend the evening with the kids. Tomorrow they have playtime, and then they're going to spend the rest of the time with their grandparents. After that, I was thinking I might see if Max and Michael want to do something"  
  
"But right now, I'd like to spend some quality time, with my beautiful wife."  
  
"I think I can take a hint. I'll meet you at the Crashdown in about 2 hours. Okay Isabel" said Liz getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"Hmmm,, Mmmmm..Sighed Isabel loving the feeling of having Alex, nipping at her neck.  
  
Smiling at her friends, Liz left the room, went downstairs and left. If Alex and Isabel are going to have a little quality time, then she was going to take the hint and see about having a little quality time of her own.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave" said Alex with a wicked grin, lifting his head from her neck. Then moving to cover her mouth with his own.  
  
"You know, we do have a little over an hour and a half before I have to meet Liz," said Isabel getting a few wicked thoughts of her own.  
  
"Just what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, I think I can think of a few things to occupy our time" said Isabel pulling Alex down onto the bed beside her and pulling his mouth to hers......  
  
Two and a half-hours later, after meeting at the diner, and saying their good-byes. Liz and Isabel kissed their husbands and set off for their getaway.... 


End file.
